I Knew I Loved You
by Chibi Chaos Mage
Summary: Yet another songfic from me, this time done to Savage Garden's, 'I Knew I Loved You'. It starts off 5 millenia ago, with a young Yami dreaming. But what happens when he falls in love with the dream? Shounen-ai YY/Y Please R/R!


I Knew I Loved You  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Oh man! With on reviewer there was a misunderstanding last time. Beelze *definitely* did *not* kiss the Magician of Black Chaos! He's mine! Personally, I think Beelze and Ophani have something going on.  
  
Beelze&Ophani-CHIBI!  
  
*gets whacked on the head* Hey! Careful there! If you knock me out, you guys have to do the story! *receives glares* Anywho, thank you so much to everyone for reviewing my last two stories! It means so much to me! ^^ I personally thought I was gonna suck at all of this writing, but you guys have inspired me! I thought up this story last night along with another one that I'm gonna call, 'God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You'. I'll put that one up tomorrow.  
  
Calumon-And Chibi doesn't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', 'God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You'(Hafta put that in 'cause I mentioned it), or 'I Knew I Loved You'. And she doesn't own us, her muses. Doesn't even own her crush! He's-  
  
CALUMON!!!  
  
Calumon-*giggles*  
  
Beelze&Ophani(Traitors!!!)-IT'S MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS!!!  
  
Muses are traitors. --; *gets wrapped up in the warm embrace of the MOBC* Anywho ^^, onto the fic! Oh! And this is YAOI. YY/Y, and I need to let the readers know where I got the original idea for this story from. Edmondia Dantes's story 'Possesion', chapter 13. Read it people! It's a great story!  
  
"..."-Talking  
'...'-Thoughts  
/.../-Yugi speaking to Yami  
//...//-Yami speaking to Yugi  
*...*-Emphasizing  
~*~...~*~-Song Lyrics  
~!~...~!~-Time/Location Change  
  
  
  
I Knew I Loved You  
  
  
  
A small smile was on the sleeping, five year-old Yami's face. Again, he was dreaming of someone who looked like him. Was identical to him except for his eyes. Instead of Yami's crimson ones, that were as red as freshly spilt blood, the boy's eyes were violet. A mystical violet, almost too beautiful to be real.  
  
Yami didn't know how old the boy was, but he looked really young. Maybe Yami's age, but a little bit older. But in all of his dreams, he was older. He wasn't sure how old, but he knew that he was indeed older.  
  
In these dreams, the two dueled together, against people Yami didn't recognize. And the way they had to duel, with cards instead of real Duel Monsters. Even thought it was a dream, Yami felt as if it were real, as if maybe it really *would* happen today.  
  
~*~Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life~*~  
  
But even if it was a different kind of dueling, Yami and this boy were undefeatable together. The two had so much in common, knowing what move the other was thinking before saying anything. Their friendship grew stronger and stronger through the nights, even if Yugi, which was his name, Yami found out, wasn't real.  
  
And in time, Yami grew up, and became Pharaoh. He was a very young pharaoh, coming to the throne at the young age of thirteen. He days grew harder, and he ran to his bed at night so that he could find peace, if only in his dreams.  
  
But not even his dreams stayed the same. He started to feel differently around Yugi, the only person he had ever counted on fully. He made mistakes in their duels every now and then, but luckily Yugi fixed those mistakes, looking up at Yami worriedly.  
  
"Is something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked more than once. Yami just blushed lightly whenever Yugi asked that one question, suddenly finding the dirt very interesting. He just mumbled yes, but that never satisfied Yugi.  
  
As another year went by, Yami started slowly figuring out his feelings, becoming astonished. Surely, he didn't truly feel this way? Surely he was wrong?  
  
But as the months went by, and he grew older mentally, in the real world and in his dreams, he discovered that his suspicions weren't wrong.  
  
He had fallen in love with a mere *dream*!  
  
~*~There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home~*~  
  
He always kept it hidden from the boy in his dreams, not wanting to admit the truth. Little did he know, he'd com to regret not letting the tri-colored haired boy know that he loved him.  
  
He was now seventeen, still Pharaoh, but not for long. The Shadow Games raged on, threatening to destroy the world. As Pharaoh, Yami had the duty of stopping this terror, and that would lead to his entrapment.  
  
His last thought, before he was sealed in the golden pyramid, was, 'I should have told him...'  
  
~!~5,000 Years Later~!~  
  
Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's, not wanting to make the same mistake he had made all those years ago. Yugi kissed back with as much passion as he could, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. He just couldn't get close enough!  
  
Yami felt the same way, wrapping his arms aroun Yugi's waist, tasting the younger boy's sweet taste as his tongue carrassed his mouth. Oh, he should've done this a long time ago! He missed out on so *much*!  
  
~*~A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you~*~  
  
As the two pulled away to breathe, Yami thought about the dreams he had all those years ago, always about Yugi.  
  
"I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life," Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, making the teen shiver and pull himself closer to the spirit.  
  
"I know how you feel. I've dreamed about you forever. I love you, Yami," Yugi replied softly, burying his face in Yami's neck.  
  
~*~I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life~*~  
  
"And I love you, little angel."  
  
------@The End@------  
  
*is too busy to talk 'cause she's kissing MOBC*  
  
Calumon-Fine! *I'll* say it! Please review! ()^-^()  
  
Beelze-Yech. _ Too much lovey dovey stuff for me.  
  
Ophani-You're just unromantic! Hmph! Fluffiness is *good*. Hasn't Chibi taught you anything? *starts arguing with Beelze*  
  
Calumon-()V-V() I just hope that those two don't get *too* hurt. I can't hope for them *not* to get hurt. I already *know* that they will. *sigh* Please review and check out Chibi's other stories.  
  
*gives a peace sign and continues making out with MOBC* ~^^~ 


End file.
